If This Is Wrong I Don't Want To Be Right
by MyMakerMyLove
Summary: Wanderer is the Comforter to Sweetest Flower,who has been placed in Melanie . Wanderer already as a soft spot for humans, considering she has a human child. How will she react when a Host asks her to take her to her humans. R/R :3
1. Chapter 1

I sat patiently in my chair listening to Sweetest Flower timidly talk about her first week on Earth.

"It's all so different and intense and just so much," she said as tears began collecting in her eyes. My mothering instinct kicked in and I crossed the limited space to offer her a hug and pat her back as she continued. "I don't understand why the emotions are so strong and frustrating!" Anger crept into her voice and she flinched from the strength of the emotion. "Why are all of them so controlling and abrasive. I've never felt anything as strong as Anger before, and Sadness is so overpowering," Sweetest Flower began to tremble in my arms, and my immediate responds was to rock her as I would my own child if he were to become emotionally overwhelmed.

Sweetest Flower started to sob while I held her. As she did I reviewed her case in my head.

She was placed into a human that has recently been found in the middle of Chicago. The Seeker had wanted me to help her collect information about the host and get Sweetest Flower to remember if the host was with any other wild humans, which the Seeker is absolutely certain about. Yet Sweetest Flower hasn't been able to find anything about anyone in the memory and says every time she thinks she is onto something it's like walls are blocking the information. It is a very unusual situation but I promised her I wouldn't tell the Seeker without her permission. She doesn't want to seem weak, even though this is only her second plant.

"Comforter?" she said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yes Flower,"

"What is it like to have a human child?" she hesitated before she said human which make me laugh involuntarily.

Most souls ask me it like it's an inappropriate question but I've grown to enjoy talking about it, and about him. As soon as I was placed into my host I knew I wanted a child from this body, and I wanted Leo to be Leo. I've been to eight plants and I've never found anyone or anything that I love more than Leo. He loves me so deeply I didn't know it was possible to be loved so much, and I didn't know it was possible to love something so much.

"I'm sorry for asking, It's non of my business. I shouldn't have-"

"No, It's ok. You've said nothing wrong I was just thinking about him. I have a picture at me desk if you'd like to see," she nodded and I rose from the couch and walked to my mahogany desk to retrieve a picture I had taken of him a few weeks ago at his second birthday.

In the picture it showed a miniature me. Leo was sitting in front of a large blue and white cake with a big smile on his face. He has dark chocolate curls, just like mine, but his is curling in ever direction possible and a big amber eyes sparkling in the flash. Compared to his small round face, tiny nose and little pink lips his eyes are very dominate and strong. He's always had an inner strength that could only be shown through this eyes. I know deep within me that he is destined for something great

I handed her the picture and her eyes widened as she gasped. I would have taken it as a compliment upon his beauty but horror was written on her face in bright red letters.

"What's the matter Flower?" I asked as I took another step toward her. Flower jumped up and grabbed my by my shirt collar.

"How is this possible!" she yelled at me, shaking me brute force, "How is he still human!" I was frozen with fear and didn't know how to respond to such a question. Why would she ask a question like that? All souls know it's an option, then it dawned on me.

"What's you name?" I asked calmly

"Melanie," she responded. I had expected an answer like that but just as I opened my mouth to ask another question when she jumped back, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Flower's are you ok?"

"Wha…What just happened? Why was I grabbing you? How am I standing? What happened Comforter?" She was trembling in fear and on the brink of hysterics. I ushered her to the couch and got her a bottle of water from a small refrigerator in the corner of the room.

"Flower," I began slowly, trying to figure out how to say this, "Melanie has a dominate voice doesn't she," I pause for a confirmation, she nodded yes looking down at the bottle in her hands, "you can still hear her voice in your head, can't you," she nodded once more, "Do you know what she wants?" Sweetest Flower looked up at me with red rimmed eyes.

"She wants you to take her to her humans" she answered with a whisper.

"What makes her think I can do that?" I whispered back

"She says cause you love humans"


	2. Chapter 2

-1 I had ushered Sweetest Flower home, personally, and made sure she had a hot meal in her stomach. Once I knew she was comfortable and safe I left to the Day Care to get Leo. Flower was right I did love humans. I know not all humans are bad and I honestly hope that one day Souls and Humans will be able to interact with one another on earth.

One thing was certain as I drove and thought, I don't know how I can possibly help Melanie find her humans, but I knew I wanted to. I felt so bad about what my species had done to the humans. This plant is honestly the most beautiful of plants I've ever been to, which is why I'm living out my final life term here. Having Leo intensified my affection toward humans.

I sighed as I pulled into the Day Care facility's parking lot. It was filled with other Souls retrieving their younger Souls. Many of them waved at me and smiled in recognition of my car. I parked my dark blue Honda Civic under the tree in the middle of the parking lot and got out.

On the way to the doors I got my usual looks of awe. Souls were still amazed that I gave birth to a child, they are still even more amazed that I have chosen to keep my child human. Other than shun him for what he is, all the other soul children embrace him for what he is. Leo is his own person, like a fresh cool breeze on a hot summer day.

When I entered the building I found the Day Care owner, Ice Reflecting the Moon, waiting by the desk trying to contain a bouncing human child, my bouncing human child.

"Hello Wanderer," she said with a welcoming smile, "Your Leo has had a very stimulating day. He has painted you a picture. Leo would you like to show your mother the picture you've drawn?" Once she said that Leo ran to his cubby, his dark shaggy hair swayed back and forward when he ran. My heart squeeze with pride and a shame, because as selfish as it was I knew he was all mind and no one would ever take him away from me.

While Leo was away getting his painting, I took the time to talk to Ice Reflecting the Moon. "So," I said stepping closer to her, "Is he getting along with all the other children. I mean, is he really getting along with everyone? I just want to make sure he is comfortable," Although I did trust the Souls around me to accept me for my choice, I didn't quite know where they stood with Leo. I guess I honesty didn't trust my fellow Soul with my son.

Ice Reflecting the Moon didn't immediately acknowledge what I said and I started to question if she even hear me at all, but when she did reply her answer did amaze me.

"He's very odd," she said looking at my son as he rummaged through his cubby, "He behaves like any other Soul, but I can feel more. I know I'm not the same person who feels like this. When ever any of the other Soul children are around him they are in admiration of him. He is destined for great things Wanderer. You must be proud of him,"

We stood in silence for a while. All I could do was mutter thank you and stare at Leo from across the room. It wasn't just me who saw these things.

Leo returned with his picture and I knelled down so I could see the picture clearly as he held it. The painting had a very bright background. The sky was streaked with yellow, orange, and brown, and they stood out strongly compared to the bottom of the paper, which consisted of blue, purple and red dots. The colors reminded me of the Origin, and it willpower not to cry. Earth is my new home. I realized Leo was awaiting a responds and becoming jittery at my silence.

"I really really like the picture Leo," I said smiling at him, "Will you share the picture with Mommy?" He smiled shyly but nodded yes. "Thank you sweetie. Are you ready to go home?"

"Yeah, I ready to go home," he said grabbing my hand and pulling me toward the door.

"Bye Leo, see you tomorrow," Ice Reflecting the Moon waved.

Leo and I waved back unknowing that we may never see her see her again, or at least I won't.


	3. Chapter 3

-1 In the car ride home Leo told me about his day and all the things he learned . He doesn't really talks much around other Souls or anywhere were others may hear. I've asked many times why he won't talk around others the way he talks to me, and he simply says it feels right talking to me. I don't understand what that means, but I've traced that back to him being shy. A man of little words.

Tonight was Wednesday, which means pasta night. When I came up with the organized food type days I felt like I'd really accomplished something. It was something that felt so normal in a world filled with confusion. Although it's my species inhabiting Earth I feel like a hexagon in a room filled with squares.

As music played on my laptop, Leo sat in the living room humming to the music and playing with his toys. I found music for the humans to be more... creative than the music that the Souls have made. Human music had more emotion, and It had the ability to make some feel the as high as an Olympian God or as low as a drug addict. I became fans of the human band, Apocalyptica, and once Leo was born, he couldn't help but take a shine to them as well.

I was in the middle of draining the noodles when there was a knock at the door. I hadn't invited anyone to dinner, and it is too late for any Soul to consider it visiting time. Placing the noodles and drainer back in the sink, I went to answer the door.

I opened to door to find Sweetest Flower standing there, panting and sweating. When I left her earlier in the day she was in bed on the brink of sleep. Upon examining her further I noticed she was still wearing her pajamas. I didn't know what to say, it looked like she ran all the way here from her apartment, but that can't be it. Her apartment is over twelve miles away.

"Sweetest Flower what are you doing here?" I asked while ushering her in and taking her to the couch. Leo had went to the kitchen and came back with a bottle of water. Sweetest Flower accepted it and finished more than half of it instantly.

"Comforter," she said between pants, "you have to help me. I can't bare this host anymore. She keeps showing me Jared and Jamie over and over. They are all I think about, they are all I want. I want to hold Jamie in my arms, and I want to kiss Jared one last time," she had started to sob and as if summoned Leo was by her side with a box of Kleenex. He began patting her on the back like I would do for him, saying it'll be ok.

Sweetest Flower looked up at him then back to me. "Is this your son?"

"Yes, this is Leo,"

"What would you do if he was taken and a Soul was placed inside of him. Would you not do everything in you power to get him back?" I stared at her as if I had heard her wrong. Maybe I had. "Well what would you do if a Seeker took your son what would you do?"

I didn't look at Sweetest Flower for a minute or two. Her question was utterly inappropriate. I didn't want to answer it, but deep down I felt compelled to.

"I would find his body and remove the Soul that was placed inside of him, then I would send the Soul to a far away plant," Sweetest flower gasped. She obviously expected a different and less harsh answer, but I am a Soul, thus I can't lie.

"Would you do that for me?"

"What? Do what Flower?"

"Would you find Melanie's humans and send me back to the Flower Plant?" for the second time today I was speechless.

"You want to leave, but Flower I can't-"

"Please Comforter, I'm not strong enough to endure this plants emotions. It's all too much for me,"

I didn't know what to say to that, but the answer came to me when I looked over and saw Leo looking back at me, it was crystal clear.

"Ok, I'll take Melanie back to her humans, but I'm not going unless I know where I'm going,"

Sweetest Flower sat in a daze for a while, but when she said "Arizona," there was a certainness in her voice that let me know Melanie had answered.


	4. Chapter 4

-1 The sun began to peaking over the horizon, and I sighed at it's beauty. Sweetest flower was asleep in the back seat, curled up in Leo's Spongebob blanket. I couldn't take Leo along with me. What I'm doing could very well be classified as suicide if I did find Melanie's human, but if I didn't Seeker's would probably get involved, and they may dispose of Leo or worse, place a Soul inside of him. I cringed at the thought of a Soul inside his body, speaking with his voice, walking with his legs, and seeing through his eyes. That would never happen

I had contacted Ice Reflecting the Moon and asked her to watch him for a couple of days while I did some one on one with a patient of mine. She happily accepted the task, asking little to no questions.

Once I knew Leo was safe, Sweetest Flower and I started our drive to Arizona. During the drive, Sweetest Flowers filled me in on her progress with Melanie.

She had woke up last night after she had a dream about Jamie, it was his birthday, and she couldn't get back to sleep. Melanie was very much "there" in her head. She did what any good Soul would do, so she said, and reported it to her Seeker. I didn't like this, I can honestly say, with great shame, and I don't like her seeker. Once she sent the e-mail to her seeker, Melanie got so riled up she have Sweetest Flower a migraine. Sweetest Flower found herself massaging her temples while and Googling the Arizona desert. She said something about Melanie's thoughts lead her towards it. While browsing she saw Picacho Peak, and upon seeing the name Melanie's guard slipped and Sweetest Flower everything. She saw Melanie's parents and they're betrayal, how she and Jamie survived, what happened previous to the Chicago incident, and above all the lines. When Melanie regained control of her memories, she began thrashing against the walls inside Sweetest Flower's head. She said it was the most painful thing she has ever felt. She didn't know what to do, or where to go, or who to see, so she just ran and found herself running to me.

I jumped when I heard shifting in the back seat. I figure Sweetest Flower is up. "Good Morning Flower, how did you sleep," her responds surprised me.

"Felt better than sleeping on rocks in a cave," she said stepping over the seat and sitting down in the passenger seat, "I have to pee, how about you get off at this exit. There should be a convenient store up here," she finished without a single good morning, or a please. I mean, I would have done it without them being said, but it's not like a soul to-

"Melanie?" I whispered.

"In the flesh," she said with a sarcastic smile, "for once,"

"Where is-,"  
"She's sleep, and watch the rode, or you'll miss your exit," I did as she said without a word. I figured silence would hide my distress. Melanie was indeed too strong a host for Sweetest Flower.

I pulled into the parking lot but made no movement toward getting out, neither did Melanie. How am I suppose to talk to her? She's a human. The only human I've ever talked to is Leo, but they are nothing alike. I was about to ask if she was hungry or what am I suppose to get, when she turned to face me with a smile on her face.

"Good Morning Comforter," I couldn't keep myself for smiling in responds, "I have to use the restroom, do you mind?"

"No of course not, How about breakfast?"


	5. Chapter 5

-1 The store was more like a rest stop. I ordered a simple eggs and bacon breakfast and Sweetest Flower did the same. We made small talk but it wasn't as awkward as it might have been to others who were overlooking. We were both too lost in thought. She was probably thinking, with Melanie, about Jamie and Jared and how they were going to find them. I ,on the other hand, was thinking about Leo. I considered calling him, but concluded it's too early. If he needs me he'll call me, at least that what I told him.

Once I finished eating, I began to browse the store looking for anything we may need while searching for the humans. My mind couldn't help but wonder back to Leo and what is absence is doing to me, all business, all serious, no happy, no fun. I ended up giving myself a pep talk, and all I needed to do was to dig deep so I can find my inner Leo, my inner enthusiasm. This is just a quest like on a video game. I can do this. I just need to relax and dig whatever stick that's up my butt out. I began to laugh at myself. I'm so uptight, I just have to let loose a little. I just have to act as if Leo were here, just not here.

I came upon a king size bag of skittles and was debating with my inner enthusiasm when I was practically ran over by Sweet Flower.

"I see it!" she whispered, "I see the first line!"

"Really? Where?" I could barely get the words out before she was pulling me down the aisle to the window.

"Look at the mountain peak!" she said pointing out over the freeway, "It looks like the first line, the lines aren't a road map. The lines are mountain peaks. Jeb," she said shaking her head, "of course you'd come up with something like this,"

"Where?" I said just as she pointed to a mountain range in the distance. It looked miles away but the line was evident. A slow, rough curve, then a sharp turn up, another sudden turn back the other way, twisting back to the northern for a longer stretch, and then an abrupt southern decline that flattened out into another shallow curve. My jaw dropped. We really were going to find Jamie and Jared.

I looked over at Sweetest Flower and could tell she was thinking the same thing. I was happy for her, I was happy for her and Melanie. She was so close to what she truly wanted, it's hard not to share some of there joy. Once again everything was placed into perspective, and my inner enthusiasm couldn't stop jumping up and down. I had to get away from so many Soul or they'd figure something was up. I grabbed Sweetest Flower by the arm and pulled her down the aisle that consisted of sporting goods.

"Ok, we are so close I can taste it," I said barley in control of voice, "I'm sure Melanie is a pro on what we will need in the desert, so I want you two to get the supplies and make it work," I was about to take off toward the clerk when Sweetest Flower stopped me.

"Where are you going?" she asked very shyly, "I don't mean to intrude, I'm just curious,"

"I'm going to get some maps and sweet talk the clerk into giving us some Hydration," I was about to left once more when she stopped me again.

"Umm, Comforter, why are you so happy about Mel going back to her human?" I was initially going to laugh at the question but her expression stopped me. This had to be something she has been wanting to ask me for a while, so I answered her honestly.

"Because if the rolls were reversed I'd want to be returned back to my Leo, and I will return back to my Leo. As soon as this is fixed,"

"So your in a rush to get rid of me?" I could see tears collecting in her eyes so I rushed to hug her, "I must be a hand full. I'm keeping you from your Leo, I can understand why you'd want to get rid of me,"

"No no Flower," I said patting her head, "I want to make you happy and if getting Melanie back to her humans and you back to the Flower Plant is what would make you happy than I'm going to do it," I rocked her from side to side in silence for a while.

"I feel stupid for thinking you hate me," she apologized while whipping her eyes, "you go on and do your sweet talking, and I'll get the survival things,"

"Ok," I laughed, "No more thinking like that ever again," I said giving her a hug.

"I promise," she said with a reassuring smile.

I walked off with a little spring in my step, this would be the part when Leo did a happy dance. 


	6. Chapter 6

-1 Sweetest Flower and I have been wandering the desert for three hours. Every time I tried to engage her in conversation she would give me vague answers, and sometimes she just wouldn't answer me. I dismissed this behavior and concluded that she is probably wants to be alone with Melanie. I decided to slow my pace so I was at least three feet behind her.

I had managed to talk the clerk into giving me some Hydration without telling him too much. He was satisfied with knowing we were going hiking through the desert and that we would need to stay hydrated while on our exploration. He even voluntarily highlighted a road that would take us off the freeway and to a rest stop that had info on all the trails. Although the information was half useless, seeing as we'll be freelancing through the desert, I appreciated it nonetheless.

Melanie and Sweetest Flower had got two backpacks stuffed with nutrition bars, water, and a pillow, Melanie said blankets would be unnecessary. I had to get sun block for myself. Melanie's skin was use to the blazing heat, mine, not so much.

The more we walked to more bored a got. I saw why Leo always complained about it. Being bored was terrible, and the more bored I got the more I worried about Leo. Why hasn't he called me yet? I pulled out my phone as saw that it was only one in the afternoon. It's funny how time slows when you wandering around an endless oven. I giggled at my little joke. I knew it wasn't a very good one, but at that moment if was the funniest thing in the world, but before I could catch myself I was in the desert dirt holding my sides laughing as tears began to form in my eyes. I felt someone's arms around my shoulders ,trying to pull me up. The attempt were feeble and timid but surrendered to their attempts and sat up.

Staring at me with an incredulous look on her face was Sweetest Flower. "Comforter, are you ok? Why are you laughing?" she paused for an instant then said, "Melanie says you've gone mad from the heat! Do I need to put water on you? Do you need to breath in Hydration?" I listened to her worried rambling while biting down on my lower lip, but when she mentioned pouring water on me, I pictured her throwing the water at me while screaming "the power of Christ compels you", after all I have gone mad, and that cause a wave of hysteria of wash over me.

I had fallen to my side and was all out crying. The laughter was too overpowering. Leo did this every time I tickled him, is this what he felt? I began to worry if my laughter would ever end? Would I die from laughing? If I did at least people would know I died happy. That caused for my laughter to come harder and more irrational, but when I felt a cold sensation hit me like a train. I sat upright with a yelp. Sweetest Flower stood over me with an empty bottle of water in her hand.  
"Are you ok Comforter? You went temporarily insane from the heat!"

"No I didn't Flower, I was just-," I was cut off my a chiming of bells. I began digging through the desert sand looking for my cellphone. When I found it in bright letters it said Ice Reflecting the Moon. A million thoughts ran through my head. Was Leo ok, is this a Seeker telling me they were taking Leo, did Ice Reflecting the moon lose Leo and was calling to tell me? Each thought pierced my heart in a different place, I could barely breath when I answered the phone

"Hello," I asked trying to prepare myself for the worst news that any mother would ever hear.

"Hi mama! How's the trip?" when I heard Leo's carefree voice all the worries came and went like mist.

"Hi sweetness! My trip is really nice, but it's boring without you here,"

"How is it boring?"

"Well, there isn't someone fun to keep me happy and entertained, no offence to Sweetest Flower of course," I looked over at her and saw a smile spread widely across herself, as she mouthed none taken, "I really really miss you," I said trying not to sound too emotional.

"I miss you too mommy," I could almost see the smile on his face as he said that and had to fight hard not to burst into tears, I wanted to tell him I was coming home and that I'd be there by night fall. I wanted to hold him tight and say I love him over and over until my vocal cords were raw and bleeding. I wanted to sing him good night and watch him fall asleep in my arms. All I had to do was tell him I'm coming home, and I would have all of that and more, and I was about to but then I considered that Melanie must be felling the exact same feelings about Jared and Jamie, but worse.

"Leo, baby, Mommy has to go ok, I love you so so so much, and I'll be home as soon as I can, no pit stops,"

"Ok mommy, I love you to," I was the first disconnect. I knew that any longer on the phone with him and I was going to break.

I got up from the ground, shaking the sand off myself, and trying not to cry. "We should keep going, cover as much ground as we can before dark," I started walking in the direction we were walking in before my episode. I didn't want Sweetest Flower to see me see, vulnerable.

"Umm comforter?" Sweetest Flower said catching up with me.

"Yes Flower?"

"I think we turn this way," she said point off to the east. I was about to ask why but in the distance I saw the silhouette of a familiar mountain peak.

"Correct you are," I said placing my best smile on my face, "that's what I like to see, progress,"


	7. Chapter 7

Night had came very slowly, but when it did a gladly accepted it. Sweetest Flower and I hadn't talked much since Leo called. We had covered more ground than I would have thought possible, but once it got too dark we laid in the desert dirt, resting our head on the pillows, and watched the stars above us. We had chosen to rest at a crossroads that had the silhouette of the mountain range we've been following than the silhouette of the mountain range we needed to head toward next.

I hadn't bothered to be enthusiastic about much of anything. How could I ever be happy without Leo here with me. Maybe I made a mistake in leaving him. I quickly dismissed that thought. Leo's body wouldn't be able to withstand the heat nor the vigorous walking. I turned to my side and wrapped my arms around myself. Being away from him was draining me emotionally and mentally. I can't stop thinking about him. I could feel the tears streaming down my cheeks, and I quickly wiped them away. I had to be strong for Sweetest Flower.

I heard rustling behind me as sat up to see what it was. About ten feet from me I was someone moving out of a ditch. I let out a high pitched squeal.

"Shhh!" the shadow said with a pained voice, "it's just me,"

"Flower is that you? Are you ok?" I asked gesturing for her to sit next to me.

"Yea, I just rolled into a cactus bush," she said stifling a yawn and picking needles out her shirt, "I guess Melanie was right about me rolling in my sleep," Sweetest Flower sat down next to me with a sheepish expression on her face. "Can I ask you a personal question, Comforter?"

"Sure,"

"Who's Leo's father?" a burst of laughter escaped my mouth before I could even register that is was me laughing. I can honestly say no Soul has ever asked me such a personal question, which is probably why her question caught me off guard. Sweetest Flower sat patiently as I slowed my breathing and got control of my laughing.

"Well Flower, umm I guess in a way I'm is father. I wanted to find him a father, but I couldn't find another Soul that felt the way I felt or saw things the way I saw things them. So I went through the artificial insemination process. That's why he looks so much like me. And another reason I did it was because," I hesitated before adding the shameful truth, "I didn't want to share him with another Soul," Sweetest Flower didn't say anything at first but when she started laughing I was more than a little embarrassed. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," she said with a yawn, "it's just the sleepiness catching up with me,"

"You should go to sleep," I said but before I could she was laying on her pillow sound asleep. I did the same, but I couldn't figure out if I was talking to Sweetest Flower or Melanie.


	8. Chapter 8

When I woke up the next morning, I was a little on the sour side. Although we were walking, I felt like we were going no where. The blistering heat, that so graciously caressed my dry skin, was so thick I could barely breathe. It felt like I was trying to inhale butter. The desert was no place for a soul to traverse.

I was pretty sure Sweetest Flower sensed my mood, because throughout the day she continued to make small lighthearted conversation. I knew she must have ran out of things to say when she went so far as to ask me about the weather.

My thoughts were dull and simple, maybe the heat was frying my brain cells. Good thing my thoughts aren't needed. I just walk one way, see the next mountain, walk that way, see the next mountain turn that way and so forth. It's like walking in one big circ-"

"Flower," I said coming to a halt, and interrupting whatever she was saying. "Have you noticed something about Jeb's directions,"

"Like what?"

"Like the fact that we're sort of moving in a big circle," I'd stopped to see if she got what I was talking about. She didn't say anything, which sort of lead me to believe she was waiting for me to continue, or she had gone into sort of a shock from the news. Either way, I continued.

"You see? Every time we came to mountain silhouette we had to make a right because the next one was to the right. All of them made us make a right, and if you make enough right turns you'll soon be walking in one big circle,"

"A circle?" I heard her mutter.

"Yes," I said barely containing myself. This realization was giving an adrenaline rush, "but the question is , is it a coincidence, or are we circling around something important like-"

"Where Jared and Jamie are! Comforter, do you really think they are that close?" she said. I could hear hope and longing on the edge of her voice. So close, yet so far away.

"The real question is, does Melanie think Jeb is clever enough to make this up,"

"Um, clever isn't the word I'd describe Uncle Jeb as, crazy is more up his alley," Melanie commented.

"Then it's decided, we enter the circle,"

There wasn't really a direction we had to take once we stopped going in a certain direction. My mood had picked up a little, but not enough to enjoy wandering the desert. Which is something I should be good at. I am after all Wanderer, but even I have my limits. What exactly were we looking for, a secret house, an underground tunnel, a cave?

"What are we looking for exactly? What would or could we possibly find in a desert?" I asked walking around a cactus bush, "What would Jeb have out here?" she didn't answer me. I looked around only to find out I was talking to air. "Flower? Melanie?" the only answer I got was the cry of a coyote in the distance. The sun was thirty minutes away from setting, at the most. My heart rate began accelerated as I ran back the way I had came.

"Flower where are you! Melanie can you here me?" I yelled over and over, stumbling over everything. I even went to far as to yell "Marco" in false hope that she would reply with "Polo". Leo always would.

I was on the verge of bursting into tears when I saw a figure out the corner of my eye.

"Oh Flow-" the figure was several inches taller than Sweetest Flower, and running toward me with something in it's hands. Something inside me kicked in at the moment and I ran. I ran as fast as I could possibly manage without possibly tripping over the shrubbery. Which obviously wasn't on my pursuer's agenda. He grunted when he fell and let out a string of curse words.

"Brandt! Stop it, it's coming your way,"

I didn't get a chance to register that he was talking to someone else when I ran smack into a walk, or it felt like a wall, but with a vise like grip that was cutting the circulation on my arm.

I started to suck in air so I could scream, but when something closed over my mouth and nose. It smelled off and made my mind foggy.

I couldn't think straight and I could barely get my limps to move, or fight off the mist that was blurring my vision. Then everything when black. Sadly it didn't last long.


	9. Chapter 9

When I regained consciousness I was slung over someone's shoulder. Playing as though I was still unconscious I stayed limp and kept my eye's closed, although my surroundings were dark already. The air around me was completely different from the desert. It tasted stale and moldy. Where am I? Is Sweetest Flower unconscious too?

I felt us take a sharp turn that led to steep downward walk. That was when my carrier spoke. "Why do I have to carry this one," he complained, "that one can walk, why can't this one," My eye's popped open at the mention of "that one" it must be Sweetest Flower, she was conscious.

"Because you idiot. It was going to scream so I had to give it chloroform," I wanted them to talk more about Sweetest Flower, "Why are you complaining, she's half your size in height and weight. Never considered Kyle O'Shea as a complainer when it came to manual labor,"

"I'm not," Kyle said adjusting me on his shoulder. I felt like a piece of luggage. This man must be at least six foot four or even five.

"Be careful. Don't want it waking up before we get it to Doc," the other male said again. Somewhere ahead of us I heard another male say something softly. Followed by a softer female say ok. I recognized the voice as Sweetest Flower. She was fine, just scared. It took all my self control not to jump down and run to her. I had to bind my time. I didn't know what a "Doc" was or what it had to do with me, but I knew I needed to get to Sweetest Flower.

Seeing as I had nothing but time, nothing to do but think of a plan. Kyle didn't really speak anymore, nor did he other male, but the more we walked I began to hear others walking. I couldn't count how many. Only the scuffling of their feet enlightened me of them.

Ahead of me I heard her yelp, and my body tensed up. It would have been noticed but Kyle's body responded the same. I needed to get to her. What if they were torturing her! I had made up my mind that I was going jump down and take my chances, but just then there was a rumble of noise. We were out of whatever tunnel and in a clearing. I took my chance.

Pushing myself off Kyle, I landed back first on the hard ground. I only had seconds to get to Sweetest Flower, but staring up at the giant man, whose face showed shock and utter hatred, made me want to run under a rock and hide, but I swallowed the fear as best I could. Rolling on my stomach, I pushed myself onto a crouch. That's when Chaos entered the room. Screams erupted all around me, yet non of them were from Sweetest Flower. It took me less than a millisecond to spot her next to an older man with a grey beard. He also wasn't screaming or running toward me with a dangerous looking object in her hand.

Just as I tried to push myself off the ground, I felt someone, probably Kyle, grab my ankle and pull me back, which resulted in me hitting my head painfully on the ground. My eye sight began to blur and little bits of light danced around in front of me, like confetti at a party. It took all my concentration not to black out, which is why I didn't notice a large hand closing around my neck. I tried saying something, anything, that would make this man stop, but I couldn't breath.

The edges of my vision was beginning to turn grey then black and started closing in. Would my last glace of life be this angry man?

I heard the sound of running somewhere nearby but it didn't matter. I was dieing. I closed my eyes and thought of Leo, and the day he was handed to me.

Leo was wrapped tightly in a white blanket, as tiny as could be. His eyes were open and searching for someone, for me, and when they found me I saw a spark light deep within them that has been burning brightly ever since. He was so warm and tiny, and he fit so perfectly in my arms. It was like they were molded just from him to lay in. I couldn't' tear my eyes away from him. At that moment, my world stopped, at began revolving around him. I felt a tear stream down my face, as I realized I'll never see him again. I'd never get to see his beautiful face again, yet I would gladly surrender to death thinking of him.

As the shadow began to swallow me whole, the pain around my neck disappeared, followed by something warm dripping on my face. Forcing my eyes to open, I found Kyle was still knelling over me, in spite of everything it was still menacing and angry. I tried to cringe away from him as best as I could manage, but as my vision began to return I noticed his face was red. Not just red as in flushed with anger, no, blood was all over his face, mostly where is nose was. I placed my hand over my mouth to stop the scream that was crawling up my throat, upon touching my face I felt something warm there. Without looking at my hand I knew it was Kyle's blood. My body was still, but my heart was on hyper drive. Kyle's blood was on me. . A living being's source of life is on my hand, on my face. I looked down at my crimson streaked hands, and it was as if they were forever glued there. I couldn't look away, it was all there was.

I felt a sharp pain burn on my cheek. I didn't hurt like my throat did, but it was enough to snap me out of my trace. Someone was pulling me too my feet, but I couldn't stand, my legs were shaking so badly. I had grabbed my helper around the waist to help calm the shaking. While pulling myself up, I glanced at my helpers shoes, the edge of one of them was rimmed with Kyle's blood.

I followed my gaze up their body, recognizing the familiar set of clothes, hoping it wasn't her, but when I saw Melanie's face urgent and more than willing to kick another human in the face, I knew we were in deep trouble.


	10. Chapter 10

All eyes where on us. My heart was thrashing around in my chest, and my breathing was coming in pained gasps. I had no idea what was happening or what was going to happen, all I knew was, we were in big, gigantic trouble. Melanie still stood tense, ready to kick another human in the face, or punch. I was the one trembling in fear this time, I was the one with the tears running down my cheek, I was the one that needed comfort.

The room was still and quiet. I didn't know how long it lasted, but when the silence was broken by the grey bearded man Sweetest Flower was with, I tried not to sigh aloud in relieve. He looked like he was in charge of the others.

"Now calm down," he said softly, yet at the same time commandingly, "this is-'

"IT KICKED ME IN THE NOSE!" the sound of Kyle's booming voice made me jump at least two feet and the air and caused a high pitched shriek to escape my mouth. I had moved myself behind Melanie, hoping she could protect me from the big man, or at least talk him into an inside voice. "You bitch I'll kill you!" he said as he began advancing toward us, but Melanie, being a confrontational human, decided not to wait for him to come to us, started proceeding toward him with the same agenda in mind, violence.

Without thinking I jumped in front of her, stopping her in her tracks. Out the corner of my eye I saw someone in the mod of humans move, but it wasn't important and the moment, as long as they weren't moving toward us. I had prevented her from walking any further, but not from speaking.

"If you ever call me a bitch again, I will-" I had clasped my hands over her mouth, stopping whatever threat that would surely put us both in a grave, sooner. Could she not see that we were out numbered, could she not see that these humans did not want us here? I looked over to the grey haired man, who was staring squarely at me. I didn't know what he saw in my face or even what my face betrayed, but in spite of the tense and stuffy atmosphere he smiled. Which made me smile back. Why I did I'll never know, but it felt... nice.

Melanie was supporting all my weight, so when she stepped away from me and toward the crowd, I almost toppled to the ground. She was walking toward a male human who had his hand clinched into tight unmoving fists.

"Jared," she said stepping toward the man, "Jared, it- it can't be,"

The man she called Jared only stood there. He looked utterly disgusted by her. He looked angry and hurt all at the same time. Was this really the man she feel in love with? Her arms were outstretched, ready to embrace him. Her eyes were all over him, practically drinking in his presence. She was speechless. I was too busy looking at her, so I didn't notice him lift his hand to hit her. I didn't even see it. His attack was as precise and quick as a viper. All I saw was her fall to the ground , hand over her cheek, shock written all over her face.

I should have screamed, or ran to her, or even move, but I just stood there. I didn't even say anything. The room was spitting, the edges of my vision was beginning to blur. I looked down at my hands, they were shaking. What's happening to me? One second my hands were there in my face, shaking and trembling, then there was nothing.

**A/N**

**Sorry to end the chapter like this…. I just really gotta go find my dog… she's ran away. I just wanted to like hurry the hell up and move to a new chapter. Easier to start a chapter when the person has passed out or something. J **


	11. Chapter 11

This should have been a dream. I should be waking up from bed; my hair would be pasted to my forehead from the sweat, considering I'm in a nightmare. I would look over at my clock and see that it is five thirty-seven in the morning. I would unwrap the comforter that was twisted around my leg and go to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. After that I would stare at my face in the mirror and smile. I loved the host I was placed into, even the curly dark chocolate mane that curled in every direction possible. I'd try to brush it into a respectable ponytail, but I'd give up quickly afterward.

I'd go through my little home, trailing my fingers along the wallpaper. Quietly, I would open the door to Leo's room, and he would be sound asleep, his feet would be resting blissfully on his pillows, and his head would be at the foot of the bed being just at content. I would walk over to him, biting my lip, trying not the laugh, and kiss is head, breathing in his scent. Then I would tiptoe out his room and to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Today would have been an off day for me so I'd make a big breakfast that contained his and my favorite foods, French toast, Coco Pebbles, an omelet stuffed with bacon and sausage, complete with orange juice and strawberry milk. By the time I poured the strawberry syrup into the milk, Leo would come stumbling into the kitchen, having smelt the cinnamon in the toast. No matter how hungry he was, he'd come to me first and give me a hug.

"Good morning sweetie," I'd say, kissing his forehead.

"Good morning mommy," he would reply, stepping on the tip of his toes so he can kiss my cheek. Although he was only two years old, he was will pass my waist and coming up to my belly button. He would surpass me in height but for now I was the taller one, so I bent over so I can receive his kiss.

We would sit at the table, chatting about whatever came to mind. We'd stay in our pajamas for most of the day, lounging on the couch, enjoying one another's company. This is the way it should be. This is the way I wanted it to be. It should be just another day with Leo, but when I woke after having water poured upon face, practically making me choke, my wish shattered into a million pieces reviling reality.

I was in a chair, hands tied behind my back, feet tied as well. It took me a few seconds to focus in on where I was. There was a little florescent lamp to my left, and an unconscious Sweetest Flower to my right.

"Flower," I whispered as best I could, but my throat was dry and hoarse. I had to say her name over and over, but still she didn't move. I would have began to panic if I couldn't see she was breathing. At least she was alive. I heard a scuffling sound somewhere ahead of us, that was soon followed by voices, many voices. I tried to wake up Sweetest Flower, or maybe Melanie, but neither one responded. I was alone.

When they reached us the first thing I noticed was the large weapons in there hands. Each of them were poised and ready to attack, all but a large looking gun that was in the gray bearded man's hand. Even though it wasn't pointed at me, It was just as deadly, maybe even more. I would give up my left arm for Sweetest Flower to be up. Kyle was there, messed up looking nose and all, along with the man I saw hit Melanie. I couldn't help but glace down at his hands. Would he hit me too? I saw two new people, one was smaller but twice as muscular, and the other looked like Kyle, but less hostile… ish.

"Now listen hear sweet heart," the grey haired man said, "my name's Jeb and I got a couple-"

"Don't it your name!" the name that hit Melanie interrupted, but Jeb didn't bother to listen, or respond. He just kept talking.

"Of questions I'd like to ask you and in return I promise not to hurt you," I didn't know if I could believe him, but at the moment he as all I had, so I nodded my head. "Good, what's you name?"

"My- it's umm Wanderer," I said as loudly as I could, which still could barely be heard, but jeb heard me.

"Can I ask you something else," once again, I nodded yes, "what is your relationship with that one right there, " he said pointing to Sweetest Flower.

"I'm her comforter," I said a little to quickly. I had a feeling that I had to be careful with what I said around these humans.

"A comforter? Is that a different name for Seeker," Kyle practically spit at me, I felt like I had to defend my profession. Who was he to compare it to an aggressive and unfriendly calling. Seekers and Comforters were nothing alike. I didn't like it one bit.

"No, you are wrong," I said keeping my voice, portraying on fear, "A Seeker and a Comforter are to very different Callings. I am what you humans may call a "counselor", somebody, usually a professional, who helps others with personal, social, or psychological problems, but a Seeker is more like what you humans might call a "police " an organized group of people whose calling is maintaining order, ensuring that regulations are obeyed, and preventing crime within a particular area or sphere of activity. Now Kyle, do those sound like the same vocation?" he was speechless by my talking, or by me knowing his name. I've never babbled like that to anyone before, and I must admit I felt a little guilty by me doing so, so I apologized. "I'm sorry Kyle, I never should have babbled like that, and I'm sorry I said your name. I can see me knowing that is a problem to you, and for that I am deeply sorry," I waited for him to accept my apology but nothing came. He was just staring at me, everyone was, except Jeb. He was just smiling.

"Your apologizing to _Kyle_?" the man that looked like he could be his brother asked. Which was in my opinion a very silly question, why not? I was about to ask, but just then Sweetest Flower began to stir.

"Flower! Your awake?" I said temporarily forgetting my audience.

"OH! my face hurts," she said trying to reach for it, but then realizing she was tied up. "Why am I tied up? Where's Jami-" her attention then turned to our spectators, or should I say one particular spectator. I watched as a million emotions played across her face, and as each one came and when, so did the tears. I couldn't bare to look at her like this.

I began to struggle with the ropes that bond my hands, and before I knew it my hands were free. I didn't care about what the humans had to say about it. All I cared about was Sweetest Flower. She needed her Comforter, me. I scooted my chair next to her and placed my hands on the sides of her face, physically tearing her attention from the man, and still being gentle on her sore cheek.

"Flower, look at me and only me please," I said in a calming voice. It took several seconds for her to look directly at me and only me, but in the end she did. "Flower, who is that man?" I asked gesturing to who she was looking at but still keeping her from looking at him.

"Jar-Jared," fresh tears began to escape, "it's Jared comforter," my heart ached for her. What she had been looking for was right there, what we both where looking for was right here.

"They need to know," I whispered, "You need to-" I was cut off by an odd noise. I've never heard I noise like it before. Sweetest Flowers face betrayed the same confusion by the noise as mine did, so I wasn't the only to hear it. I looked over to the human and saw them all looking at Jared. He had the large gun pointed directly at us, no, it was pointed at me.


	12. Chapter 12

The gun was point directly at me. I didn't do anything, and the gun is pointed at me. I scooted away from Sweetest Flower, slowly, and even put my hands up. It seemed appropriate for the moment. I had nothing in my hands and therefore no reason to be shot. All I was doing was returning his Melanie to him. I did a mental slap on the wrist. How would he know I was doing that? For all he knew I was just a Seeker here to take him and the rest of his humans. But how do I start a conversation with humans, or anyone for the matter, about this. I know they won't believe a thing I say. I didn't plan this far ahead, I've never not planned ahead; perhaps I didn't even expect us to find them.

Jeb was talking Jared into putting the gun down. It was just us, not a crowd full of humans that wanted to kill me, only four this time, excluding Jeb. I don't think he wants to kill me, or he hasn't expressed his desire to kill me.

"Umm, excuse me," I said softly, hoping they wouldn't hear me, but they did. All eyes were on me, even Sweetest Flower's, but I don't think she'd taken her's offf me in the first place. "I know you don't really umm, know why I'm here but-"

"Oh we already know why you're here," Kyle said in a not so inside voice, "You got the information from that-"

"Shh," I said placing my finger over my mouth. This worked with Leo, so why not for Kyle. They are both human males, and it worked for a while, but then came this brother with the silly questions.

"Did you just tell Kyle to _shh_?" I didn't bother to respond because it was my turn to talk, so I "shhh'd" him also, but that only made more noise erupt. So I just sat there shaking my head no, telling the whole room to "shhhh". I was more that prepared to do it for extended amounts of time considering it was the only thing that calmed Leo when he was upset, not to mention I can hold my breath for a respectable fifty-two seconds. In the end they did stop talking enough for me to continue.

"As I was saying gentlemen, I've come here for a specific reason, it's to," give them back Melanie's body? How do I word something like this, it would have been easier to say if they weren't just staring at me, and before it I knew it I was once more babbling, "ok I got Sweetest Flower's assignment some months ago, and well the Seeker, her Seeker, requested me because my experience. I've lived on a lot of plants therefore I have a lot of, never mind that's not important," my palms where beginning to sweat, "you see, Melanie is a very resistant host, she just would not fade away," a nervous laugh escaped my mouth, which caused my throat to hurt even more, "and Sweetest Flower was becoming miserable. She just wanted to, you know, live, but the human emotions were too much for her, and they still are! Flower said she doesn't feel like she is fit to stay on Earth anymore, which I don't see how. Your plant is beautiful, but she wants to go back to the Flower Plant and live out the rest of her life, and this creates a problem for the host, it would be disposed of, but I didn't want to," I added quickly after, "I guess, even if she picks on Flower, and reacts violent, she doesn't deserve to be tossed aside like she's an object. So we made a deal. Which brings us back to square one; I came here seeking Jamie and Jared so I can return Melanie to them,"

I had to practically spit out the last sentence. It was harder than I thought, but finally getting it out helped me breath a little easier. It was like a lump was stuck in my chest. Everything was better now, yet when I looked at there faces, not even Jeb's face could keep the shock away.

"Why?" the smaller male asked. He sounded genuinely confused. The others didn't like him asking the question, but it didn't seem like they didn't want to hear the answer .

"Why not?", I countered, "Plus, I have a bit of a soft spot for humans," I smiled as I remembered Leo, at the same time it felt like a pin had poked my heart. I missed him so much.

"I don't believe you," Jared said stepping closer, " I don't believe a word your saying," I was a good people reader, mostly because of my profession, so I knew he was lying not only to me, but to himself.

"Then what will you believe?" It seemed like he was expecting an answer like this. He needed little time to think of a responds.

"How do you remove a Soul from a body,"

**A/N **

**I am ober sorry for the ober late update but stuff came up over and over. Found my dog. School stuff. Personal drama FYI I am a drama queen so I overrated the whole time. J Bonding with my little baby brother. He's so cute! And a lot more. But has started and well I can't predict the future so I don't know about the updating speed. MY IMAGINATION KEEPS KIDNAPPING ME. I keep thinking of other stories write. Well I'm feeling great about the awesome schedule at school so I'll share it with ya. Latin I, English III, US History, Humanities, Trig, Physics I, and ACT Prep. I LOVE MY CLASSES :3**


	13. Chapter 13

Here I am, standing in front of an unconscious Sweetest Flower with a scalpel in my hand. The human's methods of doing things were completely unorthodox. They placed the strong smelling towel over her nose, and when she took a deep breath, she was unconscious. I had Unconscious in my bag; if they would have allowed me access to my thinks I could have used it, but they didn't trust me.

I did indeed know how to remove a Soul from a body, and I agreed to remove Sweetest Flower from Melanie's body, but I had only agreed to do it if they wouldn't see. They didn't trust me in a room alone, so they agreed not to observe what I was doing but merely supervise. Although I was about to correct them in saying they are practically the same thing, I figured there is a time and a place for everything.

There was some things that I needed from my bag in order to conduct the procedure. I wasn't allowed to go through my bag, but they gladly dumped out my personal belongings. I wanted to tell them that they were being too cautious, but like a said before, there is a time and place for everything.

I looked around the room, making sure they weren't standing too close. I didn't want them to know how to remove a Soul. It would be the ultimate betrayal if I told them. I dragged the scalpel across Melanie's tan neck, and I couldn't help but shudder as the blood began to run out her open wound. I felt a little light headed. I couldn't stand the sight or smell of blood, it made me sick to my stomach, but I swallowed the need to vomit and held me breath as best I could. Without thinking about it I placed my finger into the opening and loosened Sweetest Flower. She gladly curled into my hand and released herself from Melanie's brain. I quickly placed Sweetest Flower into the miniature tank I had required for the journey, after whispering a final goodbye. I sprayed Melanie's neck with heal and began to process of sealing and cleaning her wound.

I had completed my task. I had done what I needed to do to help Sweetest Flower as a friend and as her Comforter. I held Sweetest Flower's tank to my chest and stepped back as Jeb, Jared, a tall narrow faced name who I think is the "Doc", and the man that asked the questions stepped toward Melanie. Kyle was no where near the cave-room, I requested Melanie and Kyle not be in the same room together. I stood near a desk, looking down at Sweetest Flower. Without her here, I was truly an outsider. I began drawing swirls on the side of the tank and thinking of Leo. I didn't know what would happen next, would they let me go? Would I really see Leo again? The pin in my heart pain happened when I thought about that. Of course I would. Wouldn't they let me?

I could see Melanie was sitting up on the cot. I wanted to approach her and say hi, but in retrospect we weren't friends, she was a stranger, she would probably look at me in disgust. I couldn't help but switch weight from leg to leg as I stood there. What do I do with myself. I wanted to go home. I wanted Leo so badly it hurt.

My curiosity was beginning to burn the inside of my mouth. I needed to know.

"You did it," I didn't notice silly question asking man approach me, and I would have dropped Sweetest Flower if I wasn't already holding her tightly to my chest. I couldn't respond to him immediately, because I was busy pulling my heart back after trying to jump out my chest.

"Didn't someone tell you not to sneak up on people?," I said when I finally found my voice. I know I am in the process of teaching Leo that now, or I was, "you know something silly question asking man, I don't think you or your brother Kyle have very nice manners. He is constantly yelling and trying to-"

"Wait," I tried not to step away when he took a step closer, "What did you call me?"

"Silly Question Asking Man," I stated matter of factly, looking him in his pretty blue endless eyes. I've never seen eyes so pretty before, " Did you know you ask very silly questions?," I said snapping back to reality, "I have nothing against them but I do think they are a little inappropriate," he didn't respond , but had an incredulous look on his face, and before I knew it I was speaking my mind. "Maybe I should call you silly face making man. Your mouth is hanging open," I didn't realize I was moving my hand to close this mouth until I touched his face. It was soft and warm. I wanted to rub my hand all over his face, place my hands on both sides of his face and smush this cheeks together, but thankfully, I resisted the ridiculous urge. I removed my hand from his face and wrapped it around Sweetest Flower.

"My name is Ian," he said extending his hand for a friendly hand shake.

"Well my name is Wanderer," I said shaking his hand. It was the hand of a working man that wasn't afraid to get dirty. I always wanted Leo to be like that, but he didn't quite have the role model to show him that. Any and all bugs on this plant frightened me. Leo, I winced as I thought of him, "Ian can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," he said obviously confused.

"Will I be able to leave? I have something or someone to take care of," I said not wanting to tell them about my human son.

"What, or should I say who needs to be taken care of," he asked a little too loudly. I hope it was an accident and he wasn't trying to tell the rest of the room my business, but someone did hear, and her input was not necessary.

"She wants to see her son, her human son that is," I've heard the human expression so angry my blood began to boil, but until then I didn't know it was possible. I've never dreamed of hurting someone before but at that moment I wanted to physically hurt Melanie.


	14. Chapter 14

I've never felt anything as consuming and overpowering as anger. Why would she tell them? I didn't tell anyone about her humans, although it's my duty as a Comforter and a Soul to report them. I went against all things rational and kept her secret, I even traversed the desert with her. I left my son with someone I don't completely trust! I did all this for her, not Sweetest Flower, but Melanie. I felt ultimately betrayed.

"Why?" I asked, "Why would you tell them about my Leo," I could tell from her confused face she didn't understand why I was reacting the way I was. She might be classifying my reaction as overreacting, but I felt it was justified. "Did I tell anyone about your Jamie and Jared?" I asked taking a differing approach, "Did I spread you and Flowers business to your Seeker?" My voice was beginning to rising, but I didn't care. "I figured since I did all these things for you the least you could do was NOT tell your obviously violent and out of control humans about my human son!" I had to physically bit my lip to keep from crying. I didn't know what to do or what to say. I was very upset about how this whole thing has transpired. My throat hurt, my head hurt, my heart hurt.

"Are you ok?" I heard Ian say. I didn't realize I was breathing heavily. I am not myself. I haven't been myself since I started this ridiculous journey. I went to the cot farthest from everyone and sat in the middle of it. I had forgotten I was holding Sweetest Flower in my hands, I had forgotten all about her. What am I going to do with her? If I were home I could just take her to the healing facility and tell them to send her to the Flower Plant. If I were home I could just call someone to get her. If I were home I could be with Leo. Perhaps I don't need to be home. If I had Leo I could think more clearly; I would know what to do rather than sit on a cot, drowning in my sorrow.

What I needed was Leo. He is a part of me, and without him I couldn't operate how I normally would. I'm all over the place with my emotions, I can't breathe correctly, nor can my heart beat normally without him, he is my heart. Motherhood on earth is the most beautiful and rewarding thing I've ever experienced. I've never felt so high, but without him I'm so lonely and depressed. I didn't know it was possible to be so down. I just want my son.

I allowed myself to cry, and I allowed my cries to evolve into sobs. I allowed myself to crawl into the cot, and I allowed myself to ball up into the fetal position. I allowed myself to sit Sweetest Flower to the side, as I cried I didn't think of her, or Melanie. I didn't think of the humans around me. I didn't care.

So I just laid there and gladly welcomed sleep

_**A/N**_

__**OK. Sorry about the terrible chapter I didn't like it but the next one is Ian's POV. I didn't want to make different POV chapters because all the ones I read were terrible cause no one stayed true to the actual characters, which is was I'm trying to do. Am I staying true to the true Wanda? I didn't like this chapter because I don't feel like it did, but whatever. Sorry it was short but this next chapter will pull the plot along nicely. ****J**** It shall be done tomorrow or Monday. This I promise. I hope I can keep this problem**


	15. Chapter 15

Wanderer, she is a Soul. She is a Comforter. She has a human son. He is a human trapped on the outside. He dines with the enemy, plays with the enemy. He even has an enemy mother. Why is he human? Does she keep him as a toy to play with? Is he an experiment to see how humans would act if raised by a Soul or placed in a Soul-like atmosphere? Does he know what he truly is; does he know his is a human among aliens?

I couldn't stop thinking about Wanderer, or the possibility of there being an innocent human child surrounded by body snatchers. That whole situation bothered me to the point where the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. Why is she here if she has a human child? Does she not care for him? Kyle's snoring grew louder, as if trying to keep me from thinking about them. Yet, no amount of noise or distraction could keep my mind from attempting to wrap around this predicament.

Earlier in the night I had tried walking around the caves, taking another bath, running around the game room, yet none of them tired me or sidetracked me from the child or his alien mother. Did he know she was an alien? I was more curious about the state of affairs than upset about it. I wanted to know more about the child. I wanted to know more about the mother. I felt like I needed to know. Rising from the bed, I put on my shoes and shirt and crept quietly out of the room. Although it didn't matter if I stomped out the room, slamming the door behind me, Kyle wouldn't have woken up.

I walked as quickly, yet quietly, as I could out of the sleeping quarters expecting everyone to be asleep, however, I did heard Jared and Melanie having a hushed argument. I was compelled to stay and try to hear what they were arguing about. The newly reunited couple should be going at it like gorillas, yet they argue. I bet that's Melanie's doing.

When I had made it to the plaza area I went into a sprint and reached the Doc's quarters in less than twenty seconds. I had just taken the last turn when I saw a light at the entrance, along with a very sleepy Doc.

"Hey Doc," I said trying not to look so suspicious, "why are you here?"

"Guarding," he said emphasizing it with his fingers, "Although all she's done since she woke up is cry," he shifted himself, slouching lower to the ground, "it makes me sad to see someone cry like that,"

"Like what?" I said as I stepped into the entrance to see what he was talking about, and upon seeing her, it felt as if I were punched in the chest by an invisible presence. It was guilt. She sat up in bed, cradling a pillow, and rocking back and forth. Her hair, which once looked vibrant and curly, lay lifeless in on the sides of her face. I could tell she was crying by the way her body convulsed although nothing was heard. It was like her essence had evaporated, leaving an empty shell behind. Seeing the one called Wanderer like that shook me to the core. I had to look away. I turned back to Doc, who was observing me as if I were a patient of his.

"You okay? You look a little pale," he said as he began getting up.

"I'm- I'm fine,"

"Are you sure I cou-,"

"Who's up next to guard?" I said trying to get a grip on myself.

"Jared, he should be coming in," he looked down at his watch, "in about another hour or so,"

"I can take over. I can't sleep and it's obvious you could use some of it," before he could reply I sat down across from him, trying my best to be as nonchalant as possible. Although I'm not sure how good I pulled that off, but judging by the way he opened his mouth to say something then closed it, I did well.

"That's fine with me," getting up, he shook the gravel off his pants, "I'll see you tomorrow. Oh! I'll tell Jared you're down here," Within seconds he was out of sight. I counted to sixty, five times, thinking he would come back, or was still watching me then counted to sixty, seven more times. By now he should be in bed, or at least in his room. I eased myself off the ground and entered the closest thing I now have to a hospital.

As soon as I crossed the threshold her body stiffened and her crying stopped. Before I could control myself, "Wanderer?" escaped my lips, and as I said them she whipped around in the cot.

"Ian? Is that really you?" she began to kick the sheet, which was wrapped around her ankles, away and jumped out of the cot. "What are you doing here?" She swept her hair out of her face along with the many tears that rested on her reddened cheeks.

"I couldn't sleep so I figured I'd stop by to see if you were, um, hungry, or had to use the bathroom"

"I actually just ate not too long ago," she said bending to look under the cot that she previously inhabited; she emerged with an empty bowl and bottle. "Here you go I guess," she extended her arm toward me but made no indication she would walk any further. I walked the distance to get the dishes, but when I tried to grab it from her she didn't let go.

"Umm, are you going to-,"

"Are you humans going to kill me?" she uttered under her breath. She was looking down at her feet, but I could hear how close to the edge she really was. Once more guilt took a hit at me. This time it was a kick to my stomach.

"What? Why would you-,"

"Please just tell me the truth. Am I going to die here?"

I would have lied and told her of course not, we're just keeping you until we figure out what to do with you, but in retrospect Doc and Jeb will probably question her on how to remove a soul from a body, and if she fails to tell them how, Doc will try, unsuccessfully, to remove her from the body, which will result in her death. Yet, even if she does tell them, she or it, the creature connected to the brain of the body, will be killed. It was inevitable. "Yes,"

"Oh,"

The moments the followed were silent. She didn't bother to sit down and cry. She didn't even bother to plead. I felt terrible for her. I've never been in a scenario of me knowing I'd die. Even when the world as I knew it was turned upside down, there was hope. There always has to be hope. I took a long exasperated breath and took the dishes she held. I didn't want to leave her alone, so I sat them on Doc's desk and sat on the cot nearest to me. It wasn't too far from where she once rested. "What are you going to do?"

"What can I do?" She said still standing and staring at her unmoving feet.

"Try to escape,"

"How do I do that?"

"Try to fight back," I could hear myself practically begging and I hoped she didn't hear it. What side am I on again? I didn't want her to die. She had a son probably waiting for her. How old was he? I had to mentally snap myself out of my thoughts and focus back on her. All her responds have been monotone, barely auditable, but when I told her to fight back it sparked laughter in her that sounded warm and light. It was almost like honey embracing velvet ears. Her son must love when she laughs. I did.

"I have never fought a day in my life. I don't even know where to start!" she sat back down on the cot she previously inhabited, "The closest time I've ever come to anything symbolizing a fight was when my son," she hesitated before continuing, "when my son would not stop taking off his shoes and biting holes in his socks. Although he was teething, it annoyed me to my inner essence. I think at that moment in time I was more than willing to take him on in a boxing ring, but it was settled after a series of 'no Leo' and ' would you stop that please'," she said with a haunted smile that didn't bother to vanish even though tears watered her eyes and pooled over.

"I'm sorry,"

"Don't be. It will only bother you once I die," her smile was gone and her words were once more lifeless and monotone, "You will think about it every day of your life, you will be consumed with guilt and may possibly take your own life. I've read some of your Human's old books. Last time I checked you're not supposed to get close to the enemy,"

"A great man by the name of Sun Tzu said, 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer," I countered with a smile.

"But, he also said, 'He who knows when he can fight and when he cannot will be victorious,' so why would I fight back," I could hear a smile creeping upon her face although her words and expression were grim.

"Oh but you forgot the most important quote of all,"

"What is that?"

"Never give up. Now answer me this. What are you willing to do get your son?"

"Anything, I just –," I had managed to stump her. If she was willing to do anything for him why is she so willing to give up, and why do I care? Guilt, it's just that simple. I feel guilty and sorry for this woman, or alien. She has done nothing to deserve this, but what has any other alien done to deserve being kidnapped and sliced to pieces? No, they were simply casualties in a war for the greater good. But, wouldn't she be like a general. Getting information from her would be winning after so many loses. I am simply appealing to her as a means of getting the information needed. That's all. I took a deep breath that sounded like a wall exploded considering how silent the room was. Wanderer still sat staring into space and biting down on her lip.

There was only one thing that I could possibly do to get her to tell me what I needed, but it would be the either mark the ending to humanity or mark the return. All it needed was to take a leap of faith. I got up from the cot and walked over to Doc's desk; wanderer still sat staring into space and oblivious what I was doing, I grabbed the bottle of chloroform and a towel.


	16. Chapter 16

I was becoming exasperated with Leo, and all he could do was sit in his high chair and smile at me with his two front teeth and two bottom teeth beginning to grow in. It was time he spoke. He was so close to "Mommy," but he just wasn't there yet, and I couldn't help the frustrated sigh that escaped my mouth. He giggled as he reached for his cheerio and gummed at it.

"Come on Leo," I practically begged, "say _Mommy_," all he could do was stare back with the same ruthless smile. "_Mommy, Mommy, Mommmmmmmy_," I tried slowing down the word so he could better understand. Is this what the humans had to deal with? It was so infuriating. "Okay Leo, I give up for now, but the sooner you say_ Mommy_, the-,"

"Mmm" he said as the poor cheerio floated out of his mouth with a waterfall worth of drool that cascaded down his chin.

"That's it Leo! _Mmm-ommmy_" I said sounding it out again

"Mommy!" he said almost overturning his highchair in his excitement, "Mommy!" he shouted again.

"Oh Leo! I said as I lifted him into my arms.

"Mommy!"

"_Wanderer!_'"

"Leo?"

"_Wanderer, wake up!_" My heartbeat accelerated as my world collapsed on itself and everything was replaced by snow, midnight, and sapphire. Ian was carrying me, and judging by the sweat the clung to his brow, he couldn't carry me any longer.

"Ian?" I said as he placed me on my feet, "What's going on?" My head was killing me, and the only thing that could equal this amount of head hurting was the day after I accidently drank too much wine with some coworkers. Hangover is what the Healer called it after they simply gave me a strip of No Pain.

"I don't know what I'm doing but I'm going with me gut, I think. We're going to get your son"

"Huh?"

"I've decided it's kind of inhumane to keep a mother from her son, even though the mother is an alien, and a son from his mother. Plus the thought of a human child amount aliens is just disgusting," I couldn't help but flinch at his wording, "Sorry," he said noticing my response to his words, "I didn't mean it like that." He sighed and the rest of his words were rushed, "I didn't mean what I said. I guess I'm just trying to convince myself that that's why I'm doing this. I just don't-,"

"Thank you," I said stopping his rambling. He cared. He probably didn't want to admit it to himself, but he cared. I wanted to cherish this moment the way it is. "Leo is in San Diego at a friend's home near 15th street. Once there I would have to guide you street to street,"

The drive to San Diego was long but not silent. I had learned that Ian and his brother Kyle had escaped the soul's invasion and somehow found Jeb, but he wasn't as interested in telling me his life as he was asking me about mine and Leo's. I was scarfing down breakfast bars between questions as we pasted "Welcome to San Diego; America's Finest City".

"So it's always been just you and Leo?"

"Yep"

"He didn't have a Dad around?"

"No, I was kind of his Mom and his Dad. I didn't think about that when I decided I wanted to be mother,"

"When… how old were you when you decided?"

"I was placed in a host in her late teens," I stopped chewing so I could think properly, "and after a year and a half I began the pregnancy process, so I would say my host was about eighteen when I got pregnant but nineteen when Leo was born. It was exactly three days after my birthday," I blushed a little remember the surprise I felt as my water broke in the middle a convenient store. I giggle remembering the many bulging eyes and panicked souls. It took him a while to think of a response so while he thought I ate. I was starving.

"Are you like other aliens, I mean souls?" he asked as he stopped at a stop light and looked over at me. For some reason I blushed at having his full attention. It was so much easier to talk to him when he wasn't looking at me, but all of a sudden my throat was dry and my heart beat accelerated.

"I don't know," I said honestly avoiding his gaze, "I am Wanderer. I have lived nine lives including this one, I have a son that is not of my species but I am willing to die for, I don't' find comfort with my own species the way I should, and often I find myself wanting the impossible or craving a challenge," I didn't want to speak anymore. I think I like him more than I have liked other males. I like him a lot more. No one has ever showed any interest in me even if it is just for a small conversation. I don't know how to act or react towards Ian. Do I tell him? No. What if he didn't feel the same way or wasn't interested? The humiliation would crush me. "There is 15th street. Turn into the next neighborhood, and it will be the third house at the end of the street with the red door," My palms were shaking as they craved to hold Leo once more.

Ian parked the vehicle outside of Ice Reflecting the Moon's house and all of a sudden I was scared. What did I have to fear? All I was doing was collecting my son, my property, my Leo. I opened the door, but I was stopped by Ian.

"Just get him and go. I trust you on this. No Seekers, no trouble," his jaw was tight and his eyes were constantly scanning the road. I wouldn't dare betray him, and as I thought the words I knew they were true. I couldn't trust myself to speak so I simply nodded. He let go of my arms and I stumbled up the sidewalk. I didn't think to assess my looks nor consider the time of night, as I knocked on the door. After what felt like years the door opened revealing a man in a Seeker's uniform. My heart stopped.


End file.
